Evanescent
by vkikay
Summary: BA's IchiRuki FC contest entry. Isshin gave Rukia a not so appropriate costume to Rukia for Halloween. Ichigo finds out too late. Will Rukia survive an attack by a mysterious being when she is powerless? Where is Ichigo? IchiRuki xDD


**Hi guys. BleachAddict here. I wrote this story as my entry to the fanfiction catergory in Bleach Asylum's IchiRuki FC Halloween contest. I chose the first theme: _Isshin gave Rukia a not so appropriate costume to Rukia for Halloween. Ichigo finds out too late. _Plus a number of twists here and there. Because i thought it would be easier than the AU theme. Hehehe.. but i was wrong.**

**At first, i thought that this story was inspired by one of my favorite episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but while writing it and rereading it.. i noticed that i was actually inspired by a number of things. You'll notice it as you go through the story.**

**I would like to thank my good friend xSolitude's Shadowx for helping me beta this story. Lots of love to you dear.**

**Oh and by the way, this is my very first published fanfic. Enjoy. xDD**

**Bleach is by Kubo Tite. I don't own Bleach, if i did...it is already transformed to a shoujo manga and will be very IchiRuki centric.**

**Ta!**

**--**

**EVANESCENT**

"_kekekeke...hissssssssssssssss...alones...you are all alone...are you not afraid, little one?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia!" Ichigo looks at his watch while impatiently waiting at the foot of the stairs. They will be heading to Sado's apartment for a costume party that Inoue and Chizuru planned. His dad and Yuzu went out to watch another Don Kanoji show just outside town while Karin was out playing soccer with her friends temporarily leaving the two of them with the house to themselves.

Ichigo didn't even bother to wear any costume. He just wore his usual jeans and shirt. _Why do i have a bad feeling about tonight_? He shrugs this thought off. He's been bothered eversince Rukia told him that during Halloween, a shinigami's powers are at its weakest- weak, almost nonexistent

_Flashback:_

"_Like what i told you and the others yesterday, Ichigo. It is alright for us to walk around tonight. So long as I remain in this gigai, I will have enough energy for the party. Besides, there will no hollows tonight either. Hollow's powers are also at a nil this time of the year. And its RARE to have hollows strong enough to survive this reaitsu-less night. Its like a shinigami's day-off, you know." Rukia said a matter-of-factly while lying on Ichigo's bed reading her manga. _

"_Tch. Somehow i don't trust that. Oi, get up." Ichigo scoofed as he lightly kicked the bed motioning for Rukia to move. " We need to buy your costume. You still don't have anything to wear. Come on!"_

"_Your dad already bought me a custome." She said halfheartedly._

"_He WHAT?! Where is it?!" Ichigo wents to his closet and rummaged through it looking for Rukia's costume. "Where the hell is it, Rukia?!"_

"_Why do you want to see it anyway? It is not there."_

"_Have you forgotten how perverted old man is?! Where is it?"_

"_Don't be stupid, Ichigo. I won't wear anything i am not comfortable with." _

"_Somehow i don't trust that either!!" He frantically begins to throw clothes out of his closet._

_Rukia rolls her eyes and continued to read her manga. "It is not there."_

"_Teme..." Ichigo is starting to turn his bedroom upside down trying to look for Rukia's costume._

_End of flashback._

_I just hope Pops didn't buy a provocative costume for Rukia. The whole class will attend the party! And Keigo...!! _A vein throbs out of his forehead as he imagines Keigo's reaction if he sees Rukia in a skimpy costume.

"Rukia!! What the hell is taking you so long?!"

"Don't get too excited, Strawberry!" Rukia started to walk down the stairs.

Knowing that his dad bought the costume for Rukia he mentally prepared himself to seeing Rukia in something indecent. But all his mental preparation was not enough for what he saw.

Rukia wore a mini white haltered Grecian dress and flat golden grecian sandals whose straps rose up to just above her knees. His eyes travelled up from her feet to her shoulders taking in every inch of her pearly white skin the dress showed off. She is also wearing a snake like arm bracelet on her right arm and a golden snake-like crown on her head. _She is prettier than--what's her name? Ah.. Cleopatra_...it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He can't believe his dad has good tastes with women's clothes.

"Ichigo!" He snapped out of his trance as Rukia slapped the back of his neck and pointed at his nose. "You're nose is bleeding"

He blushed and quickly touched the bottom of his nose to see if it was bleeding. "Teme!! I wasn't nosebleeding!!"

"Oh, but you almost were..fufu" Rukia teased as she walked pass Ichigo towards the door.

"I wasn't" He stopped when he saw the back of Rukia's dress. No. It wasn't the back of the dress. His eyes widen as his face flushed and jaw dropped when he saw Rukia's back. Her _bare_ back. "R-R-RUKIA!! S-s-stop right there!!"

"What?! We should be going its getting late!"

He grabbed Rukia's arm to stop her from going out the door "You are not wearing...that" he looks at her from head to toe his face still red. He lets go of her arm and looks away.

"What do you mean i am not wearing this?" she asks Ichigo with raised eyebrows

"I meant, you can't wear that. Go back up and change!!" Ichigo looks at her and crosses his arms on his chest.

"I will not. What is wrong with this dress? A while ago you were gawking at me like a hungry lion. Now you want me to change?!" she said clearly pissed off.

"You are barely wearing anything! I wasn't gawking!" a vein pops out of his head while he towers over Rukia trying to use his height to reiterate his point. "And i am not like a hungry lion!! Go back up and change!"

"I will not" Rukia crosses her arms and turns her back to Ichigo.

Ichigo turns redder than he already is when he sees Rukia's bare back again. He walks in front of Rukia. "Go up and change!"

Rukia glares at Ichigo. "What the hell is your problem? I will not change."

"Change!"

"No!"

"The hell, Rukia, we are not leaving until you change!"

"If you do not like what you are seeing then don't look at me!"

"Maybe i don't like what i am seeing! W-Why do i have to put up with this anyway? Just go...disappear somewhere or something?!" he said with his back to Rukia.

Rukia was really pissed off at what she heard. "If i wasn't powerless today, i WOULD disappear!! Idiot!" She pushed Ichigo out of her way and ran out of the house.

Ichigo was shocked when he realized what he just said. _Dammit!_ He quickly grabbed Rukia's coat at the rack as he went out to follow her. _The midget runs fast. Where the hell is she?_ He starts to jog to Sado's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_hisssss...i smell shinigamiiii hisssssss _Green eyes look to the left. He turns his head to wear he smelled that oh-so-sweet-smell. _kekekeke _his long thin lips licks his scaly lips. _There you are...little one ._he slythers behind Rukia and begins his chant.

_hisssssss..._

_A red ribbon tie_  
_Round around this shinigami's heart  
Before the casting of this hour  
Vanished you will be from your lovers sight _

_hisssss..._

His tongue lightly touched Rukia's neck. _Deliciousssss and ssssso pretty too hisssss.. _Rukia shivered and stopped. She raised her hand to touch her nape.

_What the..._ She turned around to see nobody behind her. _I thought i heard something._ She turned to the corner and continued to walk towards Sado's house still holding her nape and glancing behind her once in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo arrived at Sado's apartment and was immediately greeted by Keigo. "I-chi-go!!" Keigo was greeted by ichigo's fist and falls to the ground. "uummmpppfff"

"Oi, Keigo. Rukia?" he said as he scans the room for in search for the dark-haired shinigami.

Keigo is still holding his almost broken nose and said "awr wasth justh thalking toh her"

Ichigo looks around the house. "She isn't here?" He hanged his coat and Rukia's on the coat hanger.

Keigo stands and fixes his nose back to how it should be. "She's here. Maybe she talking to the girls. Ichigo, Rukia looked h—" Ichigo punches Keigo straight in the face again before he could finish that sentence.

Ichigo snarls at the fallen friend and walked over him when he saw Sado. "Sado!" He stopped and stared at his bestfriend. "You.. are half-naked." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Ichigo!" says Sado as he raises his drink and hands him a punch. "The Hulk"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side "well...that explains why you are half naked but shouldn't you be green as well?"

"..."

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders as he sips his punch still searching for Rukia in the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"kekekeke...your sssoul shall find yourself alone. Be sssilent in that ssolitude..the death around you...ssshall oversshadow you...be still in your solitude..hissssss"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kuchiki-san you look so pretty" Inoue says cheerfully as she walks around Rukia in a slow circle. "Oh.. its bare backed!! It is so...sexy!!"

Tatsuki was suprised to hear that Rukia's dressed was bare backed and immediately went to look at it too. "Whoa Kuchiki. How did Ichigo allow you to walk around in that? I won't be suprised if all the men here will have bruised faces before the night ends!"

"He didn't like it." Rukia said nonchalantly as she takes a sip of her punch.

"eeeeeeee?? But you look so pretty" Inoue says blinking in disbelief.

"He says 'you're barely wearing anything!' and that kind of crap" Rukia imitates Ichigo and rolls her eyes.

"Is that so?" _So Kurosaki-kun won't like my custome either? _Inoue looks down at her wonderwoman costume and frowns.

"Tch. Typical Ichigo." said Tatsuki who is dressed like as a champion boxer. "Where is Ichigo anyway?"

"Ah there he is!" Inoue tiptoes and waves her hand enthusiastically "Kurosaki-kun!!"

_Ichigo is finally here. _She is on her toes stretching her whole body to see where Ichigo was. _Damn, why is everybody so tall?_ She lightly jumps to try have a peak at that orange mass of hair. Unfortunately, all she sees are shoulders of her classmates and a number of unfamiliar faces.

"Hey, Kuchiki come on, let's go" Tatsuki says motioning to where Ichigo was. Inoue has already sprinted her way there.

"errrrr... I'm gonna get another punch. I'll be with you in a second" She turns her back and heads to the food table. _Tch. I guess it can't be helped I will meet up with him eventually in the party. I'm still pissed with him though so meeting him can wait a little bit longer. I'll get some more punch first. This really tastes good. _

"Kurosaki-kun! Sado-kun!" Inoue jumps in front of Ichigo and Sado. "aaaaaaawwww, Kurosaki-kun, why didn't you wear a custome?"

"He doesn't need to. His scowl is enough to scare kids away" Ishida says as he approach the group. He nods at Sado and pushes his glasses up when he looked at Ichigo.

"At least i am not dressed like a priest." Ichigo retorts through gritted teeth, examining the Quincy from head to toe with an arrogant smirk.

"Ishida-kun! You came in as a Quincy. You look good" Inoue nods enthusiastically.

"Ah." Ishida says blushing. "And so do y--"

"How do you like my custome Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asks batting her eyelashes.

"Its good, Inoue" says Ichigo without even looking at her. He noticed Tatsuki and waves at her. "Yo! Tatsuki"

"Oi, Ichigo." says Tatsuki as she nods her head.

Ichigo looks at what Tatsuki is wearing and says "Don't you wear that.. everyday?" Sado and Ishida spilled their drinks upon hearing Ichigo's comment.

A vein throbs on Tatsuki's forehead and says with clenched fists "Don't you wear _that_ everyday too, idiot?!"

"Chill, Tatsuki." Ichigo raises both his hands to his chest and looks at her unsure on what he said that pissed his friend. Tatsuki noticed that Ichigo's eyes trailed from her to the crowd behind her. _The idiot is looking for Rukia. Tch. _"Oi, Strawberry. Rukia just went to go get her more punch."

"Where" Ichigo stretches his neck and scans the crowd for Rukia. "Why is she so damn small anyway?"

"She's there at the food table, whereelse, idiot? There's only _one_ punch bowl."

"Ah. Arigato, Tatsuki" Ichigo taps Tatsuki's right shoulder as he walked past her to the food table.

_Ah look! Are these candies? _Rukia looks at the chocolate tarts placed beside the punch bowl. _Looks delicious_. She picks one up and puts it in her mouth, her eyes widening slightly at the sweet taste on her tongue. _Mmmmm!! This is good._ She picks another one and eats it as she turns around to look at the crowd. Her eyes still searching for Ichigo.

Ichigo arrived at the food table and was disappointed not to see Rukia there. _Where the hell is the midget? Is she hiding from me?_ He noticed the tray of chocolate tarts on the table and grabbed one. _This is good._ Grabs another one and pops it into his mouth as he grabs a two glasses of punch. He stands there once again waiting for Rukia.

Rukia took a glass of punch and another chocolate tart. After finishing the tart, she grabbed another glass. _Ichigo might need a drink. _She stands there for a minute looking for Ichigo or Inoue and Tatsuki in the crowd. She saw Sado's tall frame amidst the horde of guests and walked towards them. _Ichigo should be with them_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kekekeke... Now that you are vanished. Gone you are from your lovers vision. Your existence shall pass, no more like a gust of wind rustling the grassssssss...kekekeke"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This continued on throughout the party, both of them searching- and yet, even as the minutes passed and ebbed into hours, neither of them could find what they were looking for. Everybody else seems to know Rukia's presence except for Ichigo and strangely, it is the same for her. It doesn't worry either of them since they both know that the other is in the party.

Rukia is bored and tired since she had to use her school girl facade on every guy that approached her for some small talk. She's now standing with Chizuru who is talking with two girls she is unfamiliar with. Her eyes are still scanning the crowd for Ichigo. _I guess Ichigo is still pissed and avoiding me. Idiot. _She said her goodbyes to the girls and headed to the door with a deep frown on her face. She saw her coat on the rack and grabbed it. _Ichigo might have brought this. If he doesn't see this here, he'd know i already left. Idiot. _

Ishida saw her put on the coat and approached her. "Kuchiki-san, you're heading home?"

"Ishida!" Rukia said a bit suprised. "Ah"

"You shouldn't walk alone since shinigami's powers are weak tonight. I'll go get Kuro--"

"I'm fine, Ishida. Arigato. Ichigo is clearly avoiding me tonight so i'd rather walk back home without him."

Ishida looks at Rukia confused. "He was looking for you the whole night. He thinks _you_ are avoiding him."

"That idiot. Anyway, if he sees my coat is not hanging here, he'll get the message. I'll be going now. Can you say my goodbyes to Inoue, Arisawa and..." she saw Sado in the crowd and signalled her goodbye "...and the rest. Goodnight, Ishida" she heads out the door without so much as another word.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida tries to stop Rukia from heading out but to no avail. So he went back in and looked for Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_hissss...In this clear night, you shall frown. Your violet orbssss will be without beam. My clawsss will embrace you to wearinesssssss. Terror like burning and fever, will cling to you like goo...hissss"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo, why are you still here?" Sado asked the approaching Ichigo.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He gets himself another glass of punch. His eyes were searching for Rukia in the crowd.

"You haven't seen Kuchi-"

"Kurosaki!" Sado and Ichigo turn towards Ishida. "Kuchiki already went home." He says as he jerks his head towards the door and gets himself a cup of punch. "I told her to wait for you since shinigamis are powerless tonight. It is safer if you walk to--." He turns around only to see Sado "--gether. Where'd he go?" Sado nods his head to the door. Ishida pushes his glasses up with one finger. "Don't you find it odd that they haven't seen eachother? Your apartment is not that big."

"..." Sado shrugs his shoulders. "Lovers quarrel?"

Ishida pushes his glasses up. "Probably." Both take a sip of their punch while looking at the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia can only hear her footsteps in the pavement. She stops and turns around almost every minute since she feels that someone is following her. _Why am i feeling someone is following me._ "Oi, Ichigo if you are there quit it!" Still nothing. She can only hear the rustle of the trees. She continues her walking. _If i only have my powers tonight, i'd carry this stupid gigai and shunpo on the roofs to get home. Tsk. I should have changed when Ichigo asked me. Where was he anyway and why didn't i see him in the party when everybody else did?_ She almost jumped when she heard something move in the bushes beside her. _What the _"Ichigo! show yourself bakamono!!" Silence. She quicken her steps until she heard voices coming towards her. _Karin!!_

"Fine. You have more candies that i do. The gods are happy!" Karin says sarcastically. "See you guys tomorrow!" She waves goodbye to her friends.

"Karin!" Rukia calls her and waves. "It's late, where have you been?"

Karin turns around, suprised to see Rukia alone. "Rukia-nee!! I went to trick-or-treat with my soccer pals after practice." She showed Rukia her bag of goodies and handed her a lollipop. "It's better i do this than watch Don Kanoji with Dad and Yuzu" she says as she munches a chocolate. Rukia chuckles and looks at the lollipop curiously. _What is this thing? _

"Where's Ichi-ni, Rukia-nee?" asks Karin. She took the lollipop from Rukia's hands and opens it and hands it back to Rukia. "Its a candy on a stick, Rukia-nee. You suck it until you finish it." She winks at Rukia. She is amazed at how little Rukia knows of the real world. She finds this quality of her Rukia-nee amusing and endearing.

"Arigato." Rukia places the _lollipop_ in her mouth and starts sucking it. Her eyes widen when she realized the flavor of the _lollipop_. "Strawberry!!" she said smiling. "Ichigo is still at the party, i think. I didn't see him there, but everybody else said he was there." Rukia said with the lollipop in her mouth.

"He didn't walk with you home?" Karin finds this weird since she knows her brother would not allow Rukia to walk along at night- especially not in a dress that short. Rukia shakes her head holding the lollipop stick in her mouth.

"Oh, is that what Dad bought you for your custome?"

"Ah." Rukia removes her jacket to show Karin the whole dress. She smiles when she saw Karin stare at her wide eyed. "That is beautiful, Rukia-nee. You look really good. I am suprised Dad has a good taste for clothes." Karin raises her eyebrows and nods at Rukia.

"Your brother didn't like it." She said as she folded the jacket and hanged it on her left arm. "He refused to go to the party until I change to something else which obviously ended up in an argument as usual."

"Ichi-nii is stupid. Its impossible that he didn't like what you are wearing. He is probably just worried that he won't be able to hog you the whole night since you'll get alot of attention" Karin lightly nudge Rukia.

"Hahaha. Maybe." Rukia smiled at Karin. _I'd rather have him hog me all night that not even seeing his shadow in the party._

Both of them stopped when they heard something move in the bushes. The looked to right to where they heard the sound. Then something moved in the bushes across the street.

_Kekekekekeke_

Karin gasped. "Rukia-nee..." Rukia pulled Karin to stand behind her. _Impossible! A Hollow?! The shouldn't be any hollows tonight! _"Stay close to me, Karin." The girl nods.

The leaves and the branches on the trees on top of them began to rustle noisily. They both look up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at them. _Kekekekeke hissssssssssssss_

"What are you?! " Rukia shouted. _Dammit! I can not change to my shinigami form! I will have a hard time breathing. I will be able to protect Karin from this monster better if i am in this gigai. But how?!_

The being crawled down the tree head first. His green eyes were looking at Rukia hungrily. _Hisssssssss_... Long thin snake-like tongue came out as a smirk is forming on his scaly lips. He has a head of a lizard and a body of a man. His body is covered with dark green and gray scales. Long sharp nails claw at the tree and his long scaly tail swings left and right as he crawls down the grass. He slithers towards Rukia and Karin. _Kekekekeke hissssssssssssssssss..._

_Impossible. It is... Impossible!!_ Rukia steps back protecting Karin behind her. _Is he Gora the mythical creature that appears only during Holloween? Impossible! He is only a myth to scare children during Holloween. Impossible!! _The being reached the ground and slowly rose and continued to crouch crawling with his hands and feet towards them.

"Impossible. You are the mythical creature Gora, the child-eater are you not?!"

"_Kekekekeke you know who am i? Gora is suprissssssssseeed..." _The being smiled "_mythical? There is always some truth in the mythsssssss shinigami hiissssss"_

Rukia raised an eyebrow when she heard the being say shinigami. "You will not hurt Karin. You will have to pass through me first!" Rukia and Karin continued to step away from the approaching being. "Rukia-nee..." Karin whimpers tightly holding Rukia's arms. She is scared but she is trying not to show that to the scaly being in front of them. She draws some bravery from Rukia and attempts to glare at Gora.

"_Kekekeke..Gora is not a child-eater...kekekkeke..Gora is more interested in you shinigami."_

_Shit!_ Rukia cursed. "Rukia-nee..." She can feel Karin's tightened grip of her right arm. She puts her left hand on top of Karin's hand. "We'll be fine, Karin." She whispered her eyes not leaving the thing in front of them.

"_hiisssssssssss.._._yummy shinigami...powerless during this night..your yummy soul will satisfy me tonight."_ Gora grabbed Rukia while his tail swung at the screaming Karin, throwing her a few meters away.

"KARIN!!" Rukia shouted as she was kicking and trying to get out of Gora strong hold. "Karin!! Let me go bastard" She was punching the being hard but it seemed that it has no effect. The being's scales were too thick and her hands were starting to swell, scratches appearing on her back from the contact of her skin to the rough scales of the monster. "_Hissssss... struggling. Oh so fun this will be... but i prefer my food quiet and unmoving hissssssss." _The tip of his sharp tongue poked through Rukia's nape and released some hot liquid that will paralyze Rukia. Gora licked the blood from the wound and whispered "_Delicious... truly you are, shinigami." _Gora licked the back of Rukia's ear.

Rukia gasped at the contact. She is starting to feel the effect of the liquid as she is becoming light headed and she can't feel her fingers anymore. "What did you do to me?!"

"_kekekeke...poisonsss its what it issssss... paralyzed you shall be but awakessss when Gora eats you...every scratch, every bite.. you shall witness. Gora will feast not just on your body and delicious spirits.. Gora will take pleasure on seeing horror in your eyes... hisssss..." _Rukia's eyes widen. "_yessss...that kind of horror...shinigami...hissssss..."_

Gora's sharp long nails trail over Rukia's arm, leaving a long shallow slash. He licked Rukia's blood from his nail and slowly licked the long slash he made on Rukia's arms. "_Luscious you are shinigami..." _His green eyes never leaving the horror stricken violet orbs of Rukia. Gora's eyes blink vertically and a smirk appears on his lips revealing yellowish fangs and canine teeth. He continues to lap at the wound he made on Rukia's arm as he lays her on the ground. Rukia looks around and sees that they are in the middle of the park. Gora's right hand was holding Rukia's small waist, his tongue scratched a long line on the skin on her breast that is reavealed by her haltered dress. Gora's other hand went down to her thighs, his nails trailing her inner thighs leaving another gash in her inner thighs. Rukia tries to scream but no sound escapes her. She can't move her lips nor can she move her tongue. She closes her eyes. She hates feeling powerless. _Karin! Ichigo!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Karin?! _Ichigo ran towards where he thought he heard Karin scream. He saw Karin flying in the air. Something seemed to have thrown her. "KARIN!!" He ran to where Karin fell. "Karin!!"

"Rukia-nee!!" Karin shouted. She was struggling to get up and didn't notice his brother approaching her.

Ichigo knelt beside Karin helping her to stand up. "Ichi-nii..." Karin looks at her brother she can see the worry in his eyes. "What happened, Karin.. where is Rukia?!" Karin's eyes were frantic as she points at the direction where she can see the being carrying Rukia. The creature was running towards the park. Ichigo looks at where Karin was pointing, his eyes searching the empty street. "WHERE?! Where is Rukia?!"

Karin looks at his brother confused. "There!! Ichi-ni!!" Pointing at the direction. "Let's go!!" She grabbed her brothers shirt and tried to drag him to where she saw the being headed. But Ichigo was not moving his eyes were still looking at the empty street. "Karin, where?!"

'_I didn't see him there, but everybody else said he was there.' Ichi-nii can't see Rukia-nee? _"Ichi-nii, you can't see them?"

"I can't see Rukia!! Where is she?! -- wait, _them?_ There's a hollow that attacked you and kidnapped Rukia?!" _Dammit!! I sholdn't have let you out of my sight Rukia!!_ Ichigo mentally cursed himself and pulled out his badge and touched his chest with it. His shinigami form popped out of his body. He fell into his knees and begins to breath heavily. He can feel the effect of the night on him. He feels weak but not quite powerless. _At least i can still feel some of Zangetsu's power_.

"Ichi-nii!! Are you alright?!" Karin helps his brother stand up.

"Ah. Can you still see them?"

"Yes, they headed to the park."

"I guess it can't be helped. You will be my eyes, Karin. When we get there.. hide." Ichigo has no idea of how to fight the _hollow_ if he can't see it. _I will eventually find a way!!_

"It wasn't a hollow, Ichi-nii" Karin tells Ichigo while they were running to the park. "Rukia-nee called the monster, a mythical creature.. Gora the child eater."

Ichigo stopped when he heard this. "Mythical creature? Child-eater?"

"Yes" Karin said and jerked her head motioning Ichigo to continue running. Ichigo nods and continued to run. "But the monster said he was more interested with a powerless shinigami that was when he grabbed her and swerved me away." Karin stopped as she saw the being on top of Rukia in the middle of the park. "RUKIA-NEE!!" Karin gasped.

"Where are they Karin?!" Ichigo asks while he moved in front of Karin. Looking around the empty park, he held Zangetsu in front of him ready for any attack that would come their way.

"There.." Karin whispered and pointed towards the middle of the park. She still can't believe what she saw. _Is Rukia-nee dead? She is not moving!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia's eyes snap wide open when she heard Karin scream her name. Gora's head shot up and looked to the left, his green eyes were blazing with fury. "_hissssssssssss- Gora doesn't like to be disssssturb in hissss mealssss._" He looks back down at Rukia and slurped the blood on her bleeding shoulder. "_Hissssss… Gora shall be back my lovesssss._" His tongue traced her jawline and left a bite mark when he reached her cheek.

Gora smirked as he stared into the desperate eyes of the shinigami below him. He blinked vertically and disappeared on top of her. "uummmmmrrrggghhh" was all that comes out of her. _Don't go! Eat me! Get away from Karin!!_ Her eyes frantically searched the sky above her.

Gora appeared squatting in front of Karin and Ichigo. He eyes the kid then to the shinigami in front of him. A wide grin forms on his face. "_kekekekekeke another shinigami...a lovely night tonight is..._" He is eyeing Ichigo excitedly and starts to crawl towards him.

His head snapped to the left when he noticed the kid run to his paralyzed prey in the middle of the park. But before he can jump, he saw the point of a huge sword in front of his face. "You are not going anywhere, bastard! What did you do to Rukia?!"

"_kekekekeke... is that her namesss? the shinigami isssss satisfying..._" Gora says twitching his head to the side. "_My prey hassssss a niccceee namess...kekekeke... Rukiaaaaa_"

"I am stronger than her leave her alone and take me... if you can." taunts Ichigo.

"_hissssss more powerful you are, indeed...kekekeke... but Gora is only interested on women... hissssss...the Rukia is tasty..._" Gora said, licking his nails. "_Her blood is the sweettest Gora hasss tasted.. _"

Ichigo snarls when he heard this and flies forward Gora ready to slice but he was quickly blocked by Gora's tail. "_kekekekeke you cannot cut Gora sssshinigami_" Gora sneered at the orange-haired shinigami, who flew back. Gora narrows his eyes and lets out an angry hiss as he jumped at the shinigami.

Ichigo was surprised at this and quickly flew back and blocked the slap of Gora's tail. He felt Gora's hits were violently strong and he tried to hold strongly, his eyes narrow for any surprise attacks.

"_strong, indeed you are...shhhinigami... but you can not hold any longer sssince you have limited power tonight... kekekekekeke _"

Gora swiftly shifts and flips up over Ichigo before the former attempts to lash him from the air with his tail. Ichigo quickly blocks that hit too. _Shit!_ He cursed as it takes a lot of effort to do so, particularly since he is not, and cannot go bankai. Gora's nails scratch his back when he landed leaving five long scratches. "Arrrrgggghhhhhh!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia sees Karin running towards her. She can't believe Karin followed them there alone. She is screaming in her head for her to go away and save herself. But what comes out of her is only "aawemmmiinnn!!" She tightly closes her eyes and tries to concentrate all her energy to her throat and tongue.

Karin kneels beside her. She sees Rukia's eyes are open and she is breathing. She is alive! "Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii is here. He's fighting the monster right now." She saw Rukia's hysterical eyes and knew that she wants to know where Ichigo is. She holds her head and adjusts it to where Ichigo is fighting. "He's there, Rukia-nee"

Rukia still can't see Ichigo, nor can she see Gora. She looks at the dark-haired kid in front of her. Her eyes were pleading to tell her if Ichigo was alright.

"He's alright." Her hands rest on Rukia's shoulders and she felt something hot and wet. She saw the scratches on Rukia's arms and neck. "Rukia-nee...you're bleeding!!" She looks at her brother and half of her is glad that her brother can't see Rukia's state right now..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_kekekekekeke..._" Gora licks his nails. "_Tassstyy.. but the Rukia bloodss iss more sssucculent. You should sseeee her eyessss when Gora sssucked the blood on her neck..hisssssssssss_"

Sweat is pouring down Ichigo's face his eyebrow knit closer together when he heard this. He bellows a roar as he charges to Gora.

"_Kekekeke_" Gora charges towards Ichigo as well.

Ichigo blocks his tail and tries to hold his position until he can feel his arms begin to give and he jumps back as Gora scratches his chest. "_Kekekekeke_" Then Gora flies at him again. His tail swipes Ichigo's feet out from underneath him. He quickly rolled over to the side before Gora can land on him.

Ichigo swiftly jumps to his feet and leaps at Gora shouting "I'll kill you, bastard!!"

Gora's eyes narrowed as he heard this. "_hisssssssssssss...you can not kill Gora kekekeke_" He snarls as he sidewinds towards Ichigo. He moved his tail to pierce Ichigo but Ichigo quickly block this.

"_You are not as ssstrong as you think you are shinigami hissssssss...how can you kill when you can not even cut Gora? Kekekekekeke... Gora can hide his reaitsu at will and appear and disappear only to those he chooses... hiisssssssssssss That being said...I shall take my leave shinigami... and bring the Rukia with me..hisssssssssssss_" Gora did a sarcastic curtsy in front of Ichigo.

Upon hearing this, Ichigo sees red and shouted as he lifted Zangetsu to cut Gora. But Gora disappeared before Zangetsu touches his scales.

Ichigo frantically looks around to look for Gora but he can't find it. Where are you, bastard!! He doesn't know where Gora is nor can he feel the bastards reiatsu. He looks at Karin who is still kneeling beside a black space. _Rukia..._

He tries to calm down and closes his eyes to concentrate on Gora's reaitsu. Still nothing. _Dammit!! _He concentrates harder. _Kami...Rukia..._

"_Kekekeke...hissssssss_" Gora is slowly crawls his way towards Rukia and Karin.

Both girls were wide-eyed as they saw Gora approaching them. Karin spreads her arms in an attempt to protect Rukia. She glares at Gora. "_hissssss..."_ Gora sticks out his tongue and licks his green lips. _"oooooo Another one hissssss._.." Gora moved to a mere few inches from Karin and smells her. Karin stares at Goras green eyes _"hissssss...You are not a shinigamihissssssss..."_ She closes her eyes as she feels Gora's tongue touch her neck. _"but i can smellssssssss you are delicioussssss..hissssssss' _Gora jumps away from her and looks at Karin hungrily.

_Rukia-nee...Ichi-ni..._

Rukia can clearly see what is happening in front of her. _KARIN!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!_ "ummmmpphhhh...urrrgggghhhhh" was all that comes out of her.

Rukia can only move her eyes now. She can't feel anything.

_KARIN!! I need to move, i need to move!! Get away from her!! _Hot tears start to fall from the corners of her eyes as she continues to lie there, helpless to do anything but watch as Gora prepared to attack

"_hisssss...delicioussss, i know you are...kekekekeke"_ Gora starts to dive to Karin and Rukia.

Karin screams expecting to feel Gora's fangs in her neck... nothing.. she opens her eyes and sees black hayori in front of her. "Ichi-ni!!"

Ichigo shunpo-ed in front of Gora just in time. Anger burns in his narrowed eyes, the orbs flashing cerulean in the reflection of his own reiatsu. Zangetsu is pointed at Gora's neck.

"_hisssss...how did you...!?" _

Ichigo glares at Gora. "Karin are you alright?" Karin nods still speechless. She can see Ichigo's glowing blue eyes and all her fears instantly vanish. _Ichi-ni..._ "Rukia...?" Karin still can't speak looks down at her left. Ichigo sees that it means Rukia is still there. Safe. Alive. "Ah..."

He continues to point Zangetsu at Gora as he walks farther away from the two. His blue reaitsu is pouring out of him now enveloping in a glowing warmth. Gora can feel Ichigo's wrath and raw intent to kill.

"_thiiiissssss isssss imposssible. Nobody can track me...hissssss." _

"Nobody dares hurt those precious to me!" Ichigo growls as he raises Zangetsu. His blue reaitsu is flowing from his body to Zangetsu ready for an attack. "Nobody dares hurt _my_ Rukia!!" he yells as he swings Zangetsu down releasing a strong zangeki cutting Gora into half.

Ichigo falls on his knees and is using Zangetsu as his support. His breathing is heavy because of all the energy he released with the single attack, and he notices again just how weak the shinigami inside of him is tonight. "Tch. Annoying ugly lizard."

"_YOUR Rukia, huh?" _Karin smirks _"Stupid Ichi-ni"_. She looks down at Rukia and she can see her eyes moving frantically. She places her hand on top of Rukia's, knowing that the shinigami cannot feel this, because her eyes don't stop fluttering. "Rukia-nee..." Karin says soothingly as she lightly rubs Rukia's hand.

"urrmmmmmgh...arrruuuimmmm.." Rukia looks at Karin, tears continue to build up her eyes.

"Don't worry. Ichi-ni just killed that nasty monster. We are safe, Rukia-nee. We are safe." She smiles when she sees Rukia's eyes relax a bit.

_Ichigo... _Rukia still can't see him. The tears start to flow out of the corners of her eyes, and she squints them closed as the feeling slowly begins to return to her body.

Ichigo kneels beside his sister with a grimace on his face. "Dammit! Dammit!!" Ichigo utters. He still can't see Rukia. But he knows _she _is lying in front of them. Ichigo's eyes frantically searching the blank space in front of him. His hands are trying to grab on something he can not see. _Rukia..._

Karin grabs his hand and placed it on top of Rukia's hand. "She is here, Ichi-ni." She smiles as she places his brothers hand on top of Rukia's. She holds both of their hands between her own trying to comfort the two persons in front of her.

Ichigo closes his eyes remembering the words Gora told him on how she was tortured.He grips the grass beneath his right hand. "Dammit!!"

"Ichi-ni!!" Ichigo looked at Karin then to the light that was forming in front of them.

"Ru--" Ichigo saw the cuts and blood over Rukia's pearly white skin. He lets go of Karin and Rukia's hands and stands on his knees over Rukia. He desperately grabs her shoulders and begins to shake her. "RUKIA!!"

Karin holds her brothers arms in an attempt to stop him. "Stop it, Ichi-ni!!" _She's wounded!!_

Rukia snaps her eyes open. "Ichigo..." Ichigo suddenly stops his shaking and stares at Rukia's violet eyes. Rukia stares back longingly. A half smile appears on her lips. She is so glad she can see Ichigo and she can feel his hands holding her shoulders. _My shoulders... i can feel my shoulders..._

Rukia noticed that Ichigo gulped and his scowl deepened making a more pathetic face. She glares at him and hit him hard on the head.. "Tawake!! What's with that face!!" She cringes as she feels the pain of her wounds..

"Teme... don't move!" Ichigo grips her shoulders tighter.

"aww.." Ichigo released his hold when he realized he was tightly gripping Rukia's small shoulders. He turned red when he realized that he was on top of her. He quickly moved over beside Karin.

Karin rolls her eyes as she sees how the two interact. "Get away, Ichi-ni, you are hurting her." She shoves her bother away from Rukia as she helps Rukia sit up.

"Ah." Ichigo now sitting on his heels. He suddenly felt all the blood hit his face again when he saw a huge gash on Rukia's thighs. He grabbed her thighs so quick that Rukia fell back on her back. "He cut you here? Where else did he wound you!?" He squeeks as he looks for more wounds on Rukia's legs almost flipping Rukia over.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi-nii!"

Two small fits hit him hard on the face "Ooffff!! the hell?!" He looks up to see both of them glaring at him with veins popping out of their foreheads.

He moves back. "Rukiaa..." Rukia looks at him. He looks away "...thank you..." Suddenly there's something interesting at the grass infront of him as he starts playing with it. "thank you for not dying". He looks at Rukia and quickly looks back down at the ground.

He was suprised to feel Rukia's small hands on top of his. He shudders at the sudden contact. "Ah..." He looks up. His amber eyes locks with her cool violet eyes. "Thank you too, Ichigo... " She gives him a smile as she gently squeezes his hand. He squeezes it back and places his other hand on top of Rukia's holding her hand more tightly.

Rukia smacks Ichigo with her other hand shouting "Tawake!! It hurts!! Can't you be more gentle?!"

Karin scoffs. "Ichi-nii you really ruin the mood, you know."

"Yare, Yare..." They all look up to see Urahara and Tessai, carrying Ichigo's body, walk towards them "It looks like the monster has been killed."

Urahara had a glimpse of Rukia's pearly white legs when she was attempting to stand up. "Kuchiki-san, i didn't know your short legs would look _that_ nice." Ichigo's elbows went flying to Urahara's face because of this comment. "Orfffff"

Tessai sits beside Rukia and Karin and starts healing Rukia. While Urahara heals Ichigo's wounds. "Kurosaki-san. You are really something you know." Urahara says as he is healing Ichigo's arm. "You gave out a very powerful attack to think that tonight is Halloween. Even I don't have enough reaitsu to fight a low-class Hollow tonight. Yet here you are, in full shingami form and still overflowing with reiatsu." Ichigo remains quiet. He continues to stare at Rukia while she is being healed by Tessai. "Love truly is stronger than steal." Ichigo blushes at Urahara's comment. "Arigato, Urahara-san." He stands up, merges with his body and walks to where Karin, Tessai and Rukia are.

"Your wounds are not yet completely healed, Kuchiki-san. I don't think you can walk yet. I suggest you and Kurosaki-kun drop by the Shouten tomorrow so i can continue the healing." Tessai says.

Rukia was suprised when Ichigo suddenly scoops her up. "Arigato, Tessa-san, Urahara-san. We should be going. I'll bring Rukia to the Shouten tomorrow."

"Well, then. That is enough fun for one night, we'll be heading back" Urahara waves goodbye to the trio.

"Yeah, don't worry. Ichi-ni will surely take care of _his_ Rukia" Karin smirks.

"When did i became _yours,_ Ichigo?" Ichigo turned bit red and continues walking without looking down at Rukia in his arms.

Rukia lightly taps Ichigo's shoulders. "Answer me, idiot. When did i become _yours_?!" teases Rukia.

"Just a while ago, Rukia-nee." Karin said giggling. "Pops will go crazy when i tell him this!"

"Shut up!!" Ichigo shouts. He was so glad it was dark because he can feel all the heat on his face.

Rukia smiles and rests her head on Ichigo's right shoulder. Ichigo felt Rukia's head on his shoulder and looks at the small girl in her arms. Traces of the wounds are still evident on her skin. He holds Rukia closer to him. He rested his right cheek on Rukia's head and whispered "You won't vanish on me again." He felt Rukia grip his shirt and nuzzled her head at the crook of his neck. A half smile appears on his lips.

Karin looks up at his brother and sees the half smile on his face. She looks down and smiles as well. _Thank you Rukia-nee for bringing that smile back on my stupid brothers face._

THE END.

--

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love. xDD Be gentle its my first time wink**


End file.
